Amy's Time at Hogwarts Year 5
by Brigade701
Summary: OWL Year for her father was a nightmare but how will Amy Fare.
1. Amy's Plan

A/N Well another year is over and yet another is about to begin. AS usual The Good stuff is J.K. Rowlings the rest is mine.

Amy's Time at Hogwarts Year 5.

Chapter 1 Amy's Plan. 

Amy woke up the day after the spring term at Hogwarts ended. As it is she was only really at Hogwarts for Three months the whole year due to having spent most of the Year in Japan. She looked at her trunk which needed unpacking and Thought about her plans for the summer which included earning a few extra Galleons at a summer job. Of course she hadn't told her parents at that point. Due to the fact that her robes were all destined for the Wash she put a goldish colored Kimono on and headed downstairs where Shiki was already sitting at her chair and the twins were arguing and her younger brother Jamie who was almost two looked on.

"Amy, what's up your sleeves today?"

"See if I can find a clean set of Robes somehow and go into Diagon Alley for a little bit?"

"Why we have two whole months to get our books. What's up trying to out study Professor Finch-Fletchley or something?" Shiki wondered.

"Actually No. I figured I should be dressed appropriately for summer job hunting. It's not like I have a lot of studying to do My professors went easy on me due to my having been away most of the year."

"Amy, did I hear you thinking of a summer job?" Harry asked as he walked in.

"Actually yes dad. It might look good on my resume when I get out of Hogwarts," Amy said.

"You might run into problems finding employment Amy. I don't think many places hire students," Harry said.

"You never know Dad," Amy said.

Amy after breakfast went back up to her room and found a set of Scarlet Dress Robes that were clean and she put them on after showering. Her next move was the Fireplace where she was just throwing some Floo Powder on the Fire.

"Diagon Alley," Amy said.

Amy came out at the Leaky Cauldron. Neville walked over with a mug of Hot Chocolate.

"So what brings you by Amy?"

"Not much Mr. Longbottom," Amy responded. "Just doing some job searching."

"I don't have any openings sorry," Neville said.

"Not a problem Mr. Longbottom. I was going to check in the actual Alley as it is," Amy said. After her hot chocolate she went into the Alley. Over the course of the morning she went everywhere from Magical Menagerie to Eeylops Owl Emporium. None of them were willing to hire her or even act like they wanted to. About lunchtime she was sitting glumfaced at a table outside of Florean Fortescue's trying to eat the largest sundae she could when Mr. Broomley the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies sat down next to her.

"Something bugging you Miss Potter?" he inquired.

"I figured on getting a job this summer ye. None of the shop owners here are willing to hire me. You would think a fifteen year old witch would have an easy time finding employment," Amy complained.

"Right there is your reason Amy. Most jobs out there require a fully qualified witch. I mainly sat down because I usually see you a lot perkier even after The Boldegard girl takes a few whacks at you. I figured something was bugging you. After you finish eating stop by the shop for a little bit," Broomley said.

"OK," Amy said. She then finished her sundae in peace without even Ollivander bugging her and he had been walking past at one point. Amy then headed down the street to the Quidditch Store. When she entered she looked around for Mr. Broomley.

"I'm back here Amy," he called out.

"You want me to wait out here for you?"

"Not necessary you can come back here."

"OK," Amy said as she walked into the back room. Boxes were stacked everywhere including a few long crates that were apparently filled with brooms. The floors looked a little dusty.

"A few good cleaning charms look to be in order," Amy muttered. "I took Cleaning Charms one oh one at Hogwarts."

"There is no such course," Mr. Broomley said. "Usually things like that you would simply learn in Charms class."

"Frank Connolly taught me what cleaning charms I know," Amy told him. "He is the caretaker at school."

"You have normal clothes at all?"

"Pants and Shirts yes in fact I usually wear them under my robes. Why do you ask?"

"Dress Robes won't cut it around here."

"OK There any particular tasks to be done?"

"You noticed the obvious keeping the stock room and basement clean. Also some stock work has to be done periodically. Not to mention taking care of customers and of course mail orders via owls. I'll talk to the Improper Use of Magic Office about getting you a waiver so you won't get in trouble using the cleaning charms."

"I see. Amy said as she carefully removed her Dress Robes so she looked more normal then magical. HE then handed her an Apron marked with the Store name. She spent the afternoon doing a restock of the Shelves out front even if she didn't get to the brooms at all. After she got off work she took the Floo Network home.

"How did your day go?" Harry inquired.

"Good so far. I ended up finding a job at Quality Quidditch Supplies. I spent all morning looking without results. While I was having lunch Mr. Broomley sat down to talk and he hired me to work there. I didn't know it until after lunch but I managed. I mainly stocked shelves this afternoon since some of my duties require a waiver from the Ministry."

"I surprised Florean didn't hire you?"

"Didn't try to hit him up for a job. I didn't hit Broomley up for a job either but he was willing to hire me."

The next morning Amy took the Floo to The Leaky Cauldron then headed right for the Alley. She immediately headed for the back where her apron was hanging in a closet. She then grabbed a stack of brooms out of a box and took them out front and placed them on a rack. After an hour she got tired of making several trips and figured on using a levitating charm on the boxes. She first headed for Mr. Broomley though.

"Anything on my waiver. I figured until I heard something I would just stock only I was going to use a levitating charm on the boxes and I wanted to make sure I wouldn't get in trouble doing it."

"I contacted the Office and they are checking to see if a waiver is permissible for work related duties. I've battled the Ministry for years about waiving that stupid rule so that kids your age could get valuable experience over the summer. I'll move the boxes for you until we hear back."

A couple days later Amy was stocking the book section when a Witch in Bluish Robes that looked very well kept walked up to her.

"Excuse me but which of these Quidditch Strategy Books is the best?" the witch asked her.

"I wouldn't know I never really paid attention to Strategy being a Keeper, I don't even use the Starfish and Stick preferring speed to fancy tricks," Amy said. "I'm just a summer employee as it is."

"I see. I'm Mafalda Hopkirk with the Improper Use of Magic Office," the witch said. "I'm here about the waiver Mr. Broomley requested for you probably. Something about Cleaning Charms."

"Yeah one of my duties is to tidy up the back room and basement only being underage I can't use magic and it's needed. Also some of the packing boxes are pretty good sized and it would be easier to levitate them. Right now Mr. Broomley has to do it and I hate having to interrupt him about it every few minutes."

"Understandable. You live here in Diagon Alley?"

"No Hogsmeade. I Floo to The Leaky Cauldron and from there go through the Gate after Mr. Longbottom opens it. "

"SO Getting to work is also a factor. Mind if I check the back room?"

"I don't the boss might."

She slipped the Ministry Witch into the back room. Mafalda looked around for a while and made a decision.

"Definitely looks as if a waiver is needed. I will grant you a waiver for Work related Duties only," Mafalda told her.

"I'll take that under advisement."

Soon as the Ministry Witch left Amy broke out her arsenal of Cleaning Charms. Within fifteen minutes the entire back room was clean. She then took several boxes out front to be unpacked.

Friday as she was getting ready to leave Mr. Broomley called her into his office.

"This draft needs to be given to Griphook at the bank."

Amy looked at the draft.

Quality Quidditch Supplies July 5th 2013

Pay to the Order of Amy Potter 88g16s

Eighty Eight Galleons 16 Sickles

Gringotts Wizarding Bank

Diagon Alley

Kevin Broomley

Vault 438

"Why is my name attached to it?"

"Paycheck," Broomley said. "It's a little low since you only worked half the day Monday. Your next check will be bigger."

"I see."

She then gave the draft to Griphook who let her accompany him while He took the money from the Store's Vault and put it in her vault.

"So what are you up to that money is going into your Vault?" Griphook wondered.

"Summer Job over at Quality Quidditch Supplies. I started last Monday," Amy said.

"You tell Broomley to simply send me a transfer request for the required amount from his vault to your vault to me and I will transfer it. I'll give you a pile of the forms when we reach the Surface. No need to waste a draft for something like this. You're still at Hogwarts aren't you?"

"Yeah I am actually."

"Don't see too many students taking the time to work summer jobs. Most of them probably could use one. You Miss Potter I've heard a lot about you. Some people think you have a real good chance of being Minister of Magic someday."

"Thanks Griphook. Wish I knew what I wanted to do after I leave Hogwarts."

"You still have plenty of time to figure it out," Griphook said as He left her at the door.

Amy then headed for the Leaky Cauldron and Floo Powdered Home.

"How was work today?" Harry wondered.

"Great I got my first paycheck today. I also had a long conversation with Griphook at the Bank."

"He is one of the better Goblins there. He works to make sure the customer is satisfied."

I made almost eighty nine Galleons."

"Whoa how much do you make an hour?"

"You know I'm not really sure how much my hourly wage is. AS it is my wage was a little low due to working half day on Monday."

"Well you will probably have a real healthy amount by summers end. " 


	2. A Surprising Announcement

A/N Well that was an interesting Chapter. Trust me it will get even more interesting and complicated.

Chapter 2 A Surprising Announcement. 

One day after Amy had been working at the Quidditch Store for Two weeks she was at home on a day off her books spread out in front of her writing an essay for Wizarding Government when Harry walked in from work.

"The school still standing dad?" Amy wondered as Shiki passed through.

"Yes it is Amy," Harry said as he dropped an envelope in front of her. Amy opened it up and saw within it A Letter from Hogwarts

Dear Miss Potter

I hope this letter reaches you in good spirits. Once again Term Starts on September 1st. Since you live in Hogsmeade you will be allowed to return early at 1130. Oh and Congratulations Miss Potter I'm sure you will be excited about some special news.

Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress.

"Dad, any idea what McGonagall meant by congratulating me for something. She hinted about some special news but not what it is. IS this a surprise like the Triwizard Tournament was your fourth year?"

"No nothing like that Amy," Harry told her. "We spent time the last couple days deciding who the Prefects would be for this year."

"I see. Anyone good chosen from my year?"

"Let's see Sarah Demenkus and Goffy Mueller were chosen for Ravenclaw, I think Hillary Endicott and Joe Conan for Hufflepuff, Slytherin I think James Coyners was chosen. As for Gryffindor you know I'm not sure I remember?"

"Dad, it's your own house. How could you not remember who the prefect from Fifth year is?" Amy wondered as Shiki stopped in her travels to listen in. Harry then made a play of fumbling with something in the pocket of his Scarlet and Gold work robes.

"I was only joking with you," Harry said as he took a fairly shiny piece of Scarlet and gold colored metal out of his pocket and handed it to Amy. She looked at it and saw the there was a pin on the back side. She then looked at the front and saw a big P on it. The next second she fainted.

"Spoilsport," Shiki muttered.

It was the next morning before Amy woke up.

"Shiki did yesterday evening really happen. I seem to remember dad handing me a Prefects Badge and nothing else."

"That's because you fainted and just woke up. Man Amy you acted as if someone had used a Stunning Charm on you. Dad tried to use a wake up Charm on you only it didn't work."

"Work oh no I have to get to it."

Amy realizing what time it was tore through the Shower and put a pair of jeans and a Scarlet and Gold Sweater on before going at almost a gallop through the Fire to the Leaky Cauldron. She then went at a little slower pace to the Store. Once inside she put her apron on and made sure the back room was clean. She was stocking the Collectibles area when she saw Lynda and her mother walk in. She stayed hidden for a few minutes as she watched them look over the brooms.

"Do you require any assistance?" Amy asked after a few minutes.

"Just looking for a first rate broom for Quidditch. I play beater on my team at school."

"Well Comet didn't come out with a new model this year and Cleansweep is working on a new prototype which won't be out until October probably. The Nimbus 2010 is pretty good. So is the Firebolt 9. The Lightning 102 is a bit of a hot seller. So far the makers of the Thunderstick which I myself ride haven't developed a new model yet."

Lynda then took a close look.

"Amy, I didn't realize it was you helping us," Lynda said.

"I was stocking the Collectibles when you walked in. I've been working here since the Summer Holidays Started."

"Any good pranks planned this year?"

"I doubt it. My dad and McGonagall might not like it. Besides I have to toe the line this year and keep those younger then me in line so you better watch it Lynda."

"Or what you'd send a prefect after me?" Lynda asked her.

"No I'll take points off of Ravenclaw. I will be a Prefect," Amy told her. "I better get back to work but let me know if you need any help."

"We will Amy," Lynda's mother said.

Amy then went back to work getting things stocked. She noticed how Lynda and her mother left empty handed. After lunch she filled a lot of the Owled orders and shipped them out. In fact she barely noticed Percy walk in.

"Hey Uncle Percy," Amy called out from the back room.

"Who's back there?" Percy wondered.

"Just me Percy," Amy said as she walked out front.

"I heard you were working here now. Enjoying it?"

"You bet Percy. I figured working here in Diagon Alley would sure beat Hanging around at home all summer listening to The twins argue and studying even if I do work on that after I get done at work," Amy told him. "What brings you by?"

"Jean wants a broom for school. Why she wants one now when she won't be able to have it at school next year I don't know.

"You'll figure something out Percy. My recommendation for someone of Jeanine's age is probably a Comet 301 or something. It's not cheap by any means but I think she will manage. I tend to read the specs on the brooms when I stock them."

"You still use your Thunderstick?"

"Of course it's reliable. Rarely lets me down. One thing is for sure this year is going to be crazy."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well let's see I have the dreaded OWLS at the end of the year, Quidditch, Classes, My Boyfriend is graduating at the end of the year. Not only that Percy but guess what I found out yesterday on my day off?"

"I don't know what Amy?"

"I'm going to be a prefect."

"Great Amy, Congratulations. I was a Prefect myself. I'm sure you will manage just hope for an easy Captain."

"Good point Percy," Amy said as Mr. Broomley walked out front.

"Business or Pleasure Amy?"

"Semi Business Mr. Broomley," Amy said. "One of my uncles is looking to buy a broom for his daughter she is ten rights now. My initial recommendation was a Comet 301."

"How proficient at flying is your daughter?"

"She isn't too speak of In fact She tends to crash. Her school uses old Firebolt 4's."

"I see. A Comet would be a good choice. She play Quidditch at all?"

"She used to but her crash record caused her to be cut from the team."

"I'll do some research and see if I can find something workable," Broomley said.

Amy spent the rest of the afternoon finishing the owl post orders.

The next day she immediately levitated and began to Stock the Various Brooms. She started with the Comet 301s then the Nimbus 2010's and Firebolt 9's. The next Broom was the Lightning 102's and the Cleansweep 18 which had come out her third year after she had left for Japan for the Fourth Year. AS she was finishing up a Delivery man came to the back door.

"Hi I have a delivery of some brooms."

"I can sign for them. Broomley is at a Diagon Alley Merchant's Association Meeting. Which Company are these from?"

"A Start-Up Company, Quasar Racing Co. The Specs are right here," the delivery man said.

"Whoa 390km/h that's almost as fast as a Thunderstick and those are fast," Amy exclaimed.

"You sound like your speaking from experience."

"I am I fly a Thunderstick," Amy said.

After he left she set a bunch of Quasars out in a locked cabinet due to it being a new model and she then went into the Window Display and put a single Quasar in it to lure customers along with a sign containing the Specs. She didn't put the price down since she wasn't sure of it.

When Broomley returned from his meeting He walked up to her.

"I see you managed to get the Display up for the Quasars. Hard to tell how hot a broom they will be?"

"Especially since a broom like this will be Pricey for sure. After all a Thunderstick when it came out was how much close to 600 Galleons I think you said when you first told me about it my first year."

"About that. Of course the Price has come down since then. I think they are around 375 Galleons right now. Of course the Quasar will cost 550 Galleons. Probably way too fast for your cousin," Broomley pointed out.

"Good point. Too bad we can't develop a Training broom with fairly basic charms for people who need the extra assistance. We could use a limiting charm so it can't go say faster then 200km/h which is fairly slow by todays standards. We also could put crash protection charms on it so you couldn't crash. A set of Autobraking Charms would also help," Amy said. She suddenly remembered something and headed for the book area. On one shelf was a book on racing charms. She then went into the back and located the box of them setting a copy in her locker.

"I'm going to borrow a copy of the racing charms book so I can look for ideas."

"OK, your idea does have merit though Amy. In fact I think I have a few outdated brooms that we can work with. It will take time though to remove all the old charms," Broomley indicated.

That evening Amy was sitting in the living room reading the book and occasionally making notes on a scrap of parchment. She soon had a pretty good list of charms down on it.

"Doesn't look like summer homework to me," Harry commented as he looked over her shoulder at one point.

"It's some research for work. Broomley and I are working on a training broom and I'm trying to make a list of charms that could prove useful for it."

"Any new brooms out on the market?"

"One that just arrived today. It's almost as fast as my Thunderstick which is about the best broom out there."

"I remember when the original Firebolt came out on the Market. Man talk about Willpower I would daily droll over it. Was it ever exciting when I actually opened one up on Christmas Day? I stayed for a few weeks at the Leaky Cauldron that summer."

"The Quasar is certainly pricey that's for sure," Amy said.

A Week later Amy and Broomley has their new broom ready for a Test Flight. Amy sent Edgar to Invite Jeanine to Diagon Alley for the first test flight of the new broom.

"Let me get this straight Amy. You and your Boss took an out of date broom and stripped the old charms off and gave it a new set of charms to use for training young kids how to fly a broom before they try flying brooms as fast as the Nimbus 2010 or Comet 301 or even your Thunderstick," Jeanine said.

"That's right. Just note it hasn't been tested yet," Amy told her.

Jeanine was barely paying attention though as she mounted the prototype and took off. After about half an hour she landed.

"It seemed a little slow but the handling was nice. Also it seemed to brake a little too easily. Look at it this way I didn't crash," Jeanine said.

"Jeanine, it was designed so one couldn't crash," Broomley told her.

The next Day an article appeared in the Daily Prophet.

Diagon Alley: Kevin Broomley the Owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley has managed to fill a nitch long needed in the racing broom industry as he came up with a broom that could be used by kids in order to learn how to fly properly before they attempt to fly brooms that are designed for speed. The Broomlo Trainer has a top speed of 200km/h and accelerates at a leisurely 6km/s. The First flight of the broom took place yesterday in a field near Diagon Alley by Miss Jeanine Weasley a student at Nicolas Flamel Primary School near London. The Test Passenger's complaints after the first flight basically showed how perfect the broom was for testing purposes. The broom hasn't entered production yet but when it does Broomley says he will price it at around 80-100 Galleons. 


	3. The New Captain

A/N Well Amy's stress level is a little High But it will get higher that's for sure.

Chapter 3 The New Captain 

Before Amy knew it she had been working at the Quidditch Supply store for a month. She was really enjoying it. The Broomlo Trainer was a pretty good broom. In fact a factory had been set up in order to keep up with demand. One day Amy was busy packing up an order to be sent out by Owl when she saw Madame Conway walk in.

"Afternoon Madame Conway?"

"Oh ah Miss Potter in for the day Shopping I assume getting ready for the coming year."

"Actually I haven't done my shopping yet I've been working here all summer."

"I see. When will you probably do your shopping?"

"Soon hopefully maybe my next day off."

"Can't wait too long the year will be starting before you know it. I'm here in order to pick up some supplies for next year. For one thing we really need to get some new Quidditch Balls. The ones we have are getting old and beat up."

"Not a problem Madame Conway. I'll arrange for a set to be shipped for you, is there anything else you require?"

"Does Mr. Broomley carry the latest Edition of the Comprehensive Rules of Quidditch at all? If so I will need twenty eight copies before term starts."

"I've seen the book around. Let me see if we have enough copies." Amy said going in the back. She checked that area and came across twelve copies. She knew there were only seven copies on the Shelf.

"Sorry Madame Conway we only have twelve copies in the back. Let me send an owl to the publisher and I'll try to get you a sufficient supply before term starts up."

"That would be wonderful Miss Potter. Looking forward to the coming season this year?"

"Of course. It will be my first time really playing in a while since I missed I think one or two games my third year and I was gone so long last year that I had to sit out the season due to being in Japan for a year. Of course Gryffindor will need a new Captain."

"You know I was talking to Professors McGonagall and Potter on that very subject just the other day. In fact I'm kind of glad I ran into you today Miss Potter. After all I was going to discuss this with you come September as it is."

"Discuss what with me Madame Conway?"

"Why your appointment as the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain of course."

"You know I should have seen that one coming."

"Is there a problem with you taking on the role?"

"No there isn't. I will work to be the best Captain Gryffindor has seen in a long time."

They then worked to finalize her order. First thing after the Flying Instructor and Quidditch Coach left Amy sent an owl off to the Publisher to order more Quidditch Guides for the store as well as the ones Madame Conway required. She also arranged for a cargo owl to deliver the Quidditch set to her. She then set to work stocking the shelves where the broom maintenance supplies were kept like the servicing kits and the tins and jars of various brands of handle polish. She knew the Polish really did a nice job on the handles of the brooms. She wondered if she should add new Quidditch Robes to her supply list.

That night she checked over her robe situation and found she would have to buy New Quidditch Robes as it is since hers were a little short. She also needed a few new pairs of standard black school robes and at least one new set of Dress Robes. This was on top of the books and so forth she needed. Thankfully the next day was a day off from work. She took the time to Floo Powder over after breakfast.

"Morning Amy," Neville said.

"Morning Mr. Longbottom."

"Off to work as usual?"

"No actually Shopping Day."

"So you have time for Hot Chocolate I hope."

"Sure," Amy said.

He set a big mug in front of her a couple minutes later. She spent a good hour sipping it down. Her next stop was Madame Malkin's for new work robes and new Quidditch Robes.

"Man you've grown quite a bit Amy. I'm surprised you aren't getting some new dress robes as well," Madame Malkin commented.

"Mine are in reasonably good shape," She lied since it was her plan to slip over to Sadia's Dress and Formal Wear for those. Soon as she left there with her new duds she headed for Sadia's shop.

"Hi Amy. What brings you by?" Sadia wondered.

"Shopping for School Figured I'd get some new Dress Robes. Business doing well?"

"Yeah. It drives Madame Malkin up the wall the way I can make some real nice robes at a reasonable price," Sadia said as she measured Amy up. "You do realize you'll be receiving what I jokingly call the Weasley Discount."

"Part of the reason I came here for my dress robes."

After a while Sadia had put together a set of Cerulean Blue Robes along with a pair of Gold robes with a scarlet trim for Amy. She then took a few extra measurements.

"Figured I'd take the time to make you an extra set of Formal Robes just in case."

"Doesn't surprise me one bit Sadia."

After she finished at Sadia's shop she slipped over to her uncles joke shop.

"Amy, from what your dad told us you are in Diagon Alley almost daily and yet you are just now stopping in to see your favorite uncles," George said with a hurt look on his face.

"Very funny George. I'm busy working most days and I'm usually tired at the end of the day and just want to get home. I stopped in to see Sadia this morning."

"For what purpose?"

"Business new dress robes."

"Well how many dung bombs and trick wands can I put you down for?"

"Come on George I'll be as busy and stressed out as anything this year between my boyfriend being a seventh year, The stupid OWLS come end of the school year. Getting ready for the Quidditch season during which I will be the captain plus my duties as a prefect I'll be lucky to have time to slip a Canary Cream in Nastia Boldegard's soup."

"Oh no the unthinkable has happened Amy Potter is a prefect," George said in a scared sort of voice.

"I was so surprised when my dad handed me my badge I fainted and was out until morning."

"I can imagine," George said. "When Percy became a prefect it was all he could talk about."

"Well Percy does go overboard when he talks."

After Amy managed to escape the joke shop she headed for Flourish and Blotts to get her books. After that she stopped by the Apothecary for more Potions ingredients. Finally she flopped down at a table outside of Florean Fortescue's where a minute later a huge Sundae was in front of her. As she was eating away she saw Katrina sit down across from her.

"Amy, you busy?" the younger girl asked her.

"I'm just enjoying my day off by shopping."

"I saw you at my mom's shop earlier."

"I've been a number of places since I arrived. The last time I really took the time for one of Florean's fabulous sundaes was back when I stopped in to grab a bite to eat while job searching. Shows how busy I've been. I had my uncle George upset because I hadn't been by the shop before today."

"Those two are so hilarious. It makes me wonder why our mom won't let Kaylee and I go there alone."

"Beats me," Amy said as she thought about the fact that George and Sadia were still merely dating and hadn't even reached the Engagement stage of their relationship. Even at that Sadia and her daughters enjoyed the same status that Amy's boyfriend Marcus Flint carried with the family that of Friends close enough to be considered family such that they were welcome at the Weasley Family Christmas celebrations every year.

After she ate she sent Katrina on her way and went over to work for a couple minutes.

"Amy, the publisher for the Quidditch Rules Books sent notice via owl that it will be end of the Month before we get the books apparently there is a back order."

"I'll have my dad let Madame Conway know at Hogwarts She wanted twenty eight copies and we only had nineteen spread between the shelves and the storage room. Ordering more copies made sense especially since we needed more to fill Madame Conway's order."

"I will miss you come September Amy that is for sure."

"I'll probably come back next summer," Amy told him.

"God I hope so."

She spent the rest of the day on light shopping. She soon arrived home via Floo Powder.

"How did things go today?"

"I managed to get all my stuff," Amy told him.

"That's good. How much stuff did you manage to get away from Fred and George's with?"

"Nothing, I figured on taking my responsibilities as a prefect seriously in other words not waste time with even small pranks."

"That's the best attitude to take with responsibility like that Amy. After all being a Prefect is a big responsibility."

"I stopped by work and the Publisher of the Comprehensive Rules of Quidditch had apparently sent an owl that the order I had submitted for a fresh supply of the current edition is apparently back ordered and won't be in until the end of the month and Madame Conway at school had desired twenty eight copies. If you can let her know of that fact and also tell her I will bring her twenty eight with me when I return on the first.

"Ok, she is probably wondering about them."

"It was nice being able to stop in and see people since most days I simply go to work put in my time and come home. I even chatted with Katrina today."

"Katrina who?" Harry wondered.

"Archer as in Sadia's daughter."

"What did you do get all your robes from Sadia. Taking advantage of the family discount huh?"

"Only my dressier robes yes. My normal school robes I went to Madame Malkin for."

A Week later Amy was doing inventory when a lady walked in.

"Hi there, any, chance I can pick up a Quasar two Thunderbolts along with four Lightning 102s.

"Big order," Amy said. "The Quasar is out of stock. We should get more in shortly. The Thunderbolts are 375 galleons a piece and the Lightnings cost let me think about 350 Galleons."

"Would you be able to ship the Quasar when it came in?" The lady asked.

"We should be able to. Let me see how much your bill comes to 2150 Galleons and we will bill you for the Quasar When it ships."

"Man that's a lot of money," the lady said.

"That it is but good brooms cost money. I ride a Thunderbolt myself and I enjoy it," Amy said.

"Under what conditions do you fly it?"

"All kind of conditions since you never know what the weather will be like during a Quidditch Game."

"A Quidditch Player huh. What position?"

"Keeper," Amy said. "I'm on the house team for Gryffindor at Hogwarts."

"I see," the lady said. "Planning on going pro after you finish up?"

"Don't know yet?"

"Well I'm sure you will get it figured out soon."

"Well I am only going into my fifth year."

"I see," The woman said.

That day she walked into Broomley's office about noon.

"I'm going on my lunch break."

"OK, have Neville put it on my account."

"OK," Amy said.

Amy then headed for the Leaky Cauldron.

"Lunch Break huh," Neville said.

"That it is Mr. Longbottom."

"On the house today."

A week later a fresh shipment of Quasars arrived. Amy immediately made arrangements for one to be shipped to the lady who was the scout for the Scottish Jr. National Team.

"What we really need is a good test track to be able to really see what these brooms can do," Broomley commented.

"That and some pretty good test pilots. Jeanine was a good test pilot for the Broomlo Trainer but she isn't quite good enough to do the real high grade test piloting."

"I'm sure something will get figured out. The Store has really benefited from having you on staff Amy."

"I can imagine. Besides it gives me a chance to really do stuff over the summer. I really enjoy working here. It's almost too bad that school gets in the way."

"I agree I could almost use you full time year round."

Amy was hard at work her last weeks at the Store. For one thing a lot of students were coming in to buy their stuff including brooms. One girl spent ten minutes trying to talk her mother into buying her a Quasar. Amy could see that the girl was wearing black robes that lacked a crest such that it was almost obvious she was an incoming first year. The Girl was obviously Caucasian with a Reddish Brown hair.

"Rebecca, the price will go down by next year. As it is I can tell you will be attending Hogwarts this fall huh."

"Yeah so," Rebecca said.

"First Year I bet."

"Yeah. I'm really looking forward to it. Is the sorting process scary at all?"

"Not at all Rebecca. There are usually a few people who try and scare the first years with wild rumors and so forth but it's painless and usually pretty quick. How Brave are you usually?"

"Not very I'm more of a coward."

"What about Loyalty."

"I'm pretty loyal."

"You fairly brainy at all."

"Not really and I'm definitely not like a Slytherin."

"I bet you will get sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Why is that?"

"You seem like a Hufflepuff."

"Is that your house?"

"No I'm in Gryffindor."

"One thing is for sure you will be better off waiting until next summer since you aren't even allowed your own broom in your first year."

"Figures."

"It was spelled out in your letter."

"I ah didn't receive my letter. I've simply been going to the shops and asking them what I need."

_Could Rebecca be a squib? I hope not she seems pretty nice._

"How useful are the various Hogwarts Guides?"

"If you ever for some reason miss a class that has a Hogwarts Guide Just read the appropriate material in the Guide. They are a little expensive but I have managed to get out of buying a copy of them. It helps to have it in with the writer."

"Expensive is right. I decided against buying them."

That Evening Amy looked toward Ginny as she sat down.

"How was work today?" Ginny wondered.

"Good I chatted some with an incoming first year today. She was bugging her mom to buy her a broom. I managed to diffuse that situation though. She did ask about your books as far as their usefulness. I answered her question."

"Did she buy my books at all?"

"No she didn't."

"Did you get her name at all?"

"Rebecca Warnorson. She lives in Bristol."

Ginny then went into her office and grabbed a small open box she grabbed her most ornate quill and went to work. Fairly soon she was exiting her office.

"Amy, you mind if I have Edgar handle this one? I'm not sure Hedwig is up to the Journey."

"What is it mom?"

"An autographed set for your friend Rebecca."

"I'll make sure it gets sent."

Amy then grabbed a sheet of parchment.

Rebecca

I told you I had it in with the writer of the Hogwarts Guides. She likes to insure that a student can get a copy of her books no matter what.

Amy Potter

Gryffindor Prefect.

Amy then placed the letter in an envelope with the box and sent them off with her owl.

A Couple days later she was working at getting the collectibles restocked when Rebecca walked in.

"Hi Rebecca."

"Oh Hi Amy. That box of books arrived. How did the author even know I didn't have them?"

"I told her after I got off work that day."

"What did you do call her using the Fireplace?"

"No I told her in person. I've known her my whole life."

"So I bet she sends you autographed copies of her work as well huh?"

"No she simply hands me a copy. The Potionry Guide was written shortly before I was born and the others since my birth. In fact I had a little to do with the series even beginning."

"Why is that?"

"Easy the Potionry Guide was written due to the author being pregnant with her first child while she was still a student."

"So," Rebecca said.

"The author is my mother."

"You know I didn't even make the connection between you and the writer and you had included your last name in your letter."

"Well Those things happen."

Before Amy knew it the summer was over. On her last day working she was busy doing a final stocking of the Shelves all over and she also was assembling the box of books to be delivered to Madame Conway the next day. Finally as it got close to quitting time Mr. Broomley walked up to her.

"Amy, why don't you take off? I'll make sure you get paid for the full shift. Besides tomorrow will be a busy day."

"I know it will be Mr. Broomley. I've got a real sneaky plan."

She then gathered up her stuff and prepared to walk out head for the Door.

"See you next summer Mr. Broomley."

"Hold up Amy. Consider this as an extra paycheck," He said as he handed her a 'little' something.

"OK," Amy said as she headed off. _Extra paycheck more like an extra month worth of paychecks after all this thing is so expensive I'd be spending almost a whole summers pay on it._


	4. Return to Hogwarts

_A/N Please no jokes about the little trick Amy decides to pull when she first talks to Bea in this chapter. _

Chapter 4 Return to Hogwarts 

The next morning Amy spent getting her trunk all packed up.

"So which broom are you taking with you. Your old reliable Thunderstick or your Quasar?" Shiki wondered.

"I'll probably take both with me. IF necessary I can always donate my Thunderstick to the school. It's still in good shape and it's faster then a Quasar. This year will certainly be busy that's for sure. Especially for me. After all I have responsibility galore to handle."

"You'll manage though Amy. I have faith in your abilities. If you weren't capable to handling all the responsibility then they wouldn't have put it on your shoulders."

"Thanks Shiki. You are about the best sister a girl could have. Are you going to return early with me?"

"No I want to meet the train when it comes in. I'll probably ride over with Hagrid or something after the first years are collected."

"It will be a bit of fun before the students arrive."

"Knowing you I'm sure it will be," Shiki commented. "What are you going to do train the Fat Lady to only open the Portrait Door when you are standing there such that it locks out everyone else and then sneak off for the night?"

"I would never do that Shiki. That sounds like something a Marauder would do and I don't think I've pulled enough pranks, gotten enough detentions, or lost enough points to qualify for Marauder Status. You know I usually saved my energy for One Super prank a year maybe served five detentions and only lost about fifty points over the course of my entire career."

"Your grandfather would probably joke that you weren't trying hard enough," Harry joked before he left.

"Well Grandpa Potter was the Marauder King after all," Amy shot back.

About Ten Thirty a carriage pulled up in front of the house and Dobby stepped out.

"Hi Dobby," Amy said.

"You all set to return Amy Potter."

"You Bet Dobby," Amy said. "What brings you by came to see your daughter."

"Well that and help you with your return."

Dobby and Dionia then loaded Amy's luggage into the carriage and Amy boarded it with the box of books in her lap. The carriage went right to the school. She arrived about 11.

"I see you have arrived Amy," McGonagall said.

"That I have Professor. It will be necessary for me to visit with Madame Conway for a little bit."

"OK. I will arrange for your things to be taken to the tower. The password is Wiggleworth."

"Thanks professor," Amy said. _I've got a very sneaky plan _

Amy then headed for the Quidditch Pitch where Madame Conway had her office.

"Oh hello Miss Potter. You all moved in without difficulty?"

"I'm getting there Madame Conway. I brought the Quidditch Guides like I promised."

"Oh good I was wondering if they would arrive in time. On Monday of next week not tomorrow is a quidditch captains meeting so we can get the various schedules out of the way early. It will be at 8pm in my personal quarters. It's a very strategic meeting but I prefer to hold it somewhere informal. You ever visit the professor's personal quarters."

"I visited Professor Translet a couple times, my dad lets my cousins and I utilize his quarters as a private common room. I was once in McGonagall's on semi official business and I'm a regular in Hagrid's cabin."

"I see. You still have your Thunderstick I assume," Madame Conway said.

"Yes I do Madame Conway plus my boss at work gave me a Quasar before I left work yesterday. I brought both brooms with me. I was thinking of donating my Thunderstick to the school."

"A very noble idea Miss Potter but the school doesn't accept donations of brooms. My suggestion would be to use one broom as a practice broom and the other one for matches. That way you are prepared if anything should happen like the sabotage your second year."

"Did we ever luck out on that one Madame Conway."

"That we did Miss Potter. I have lots to do before tonight so I suggest you run along."

Amy then returned to the castle and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Why hello Amy," the portrait said when she arrived.

"Oh hi Bea. How was your summer?"

"Long and very boring," Bea said. "Yours?"

"It wasn't bad I spent a lot of it in Diagon alley working at Quality Quidditch Supply."

"I see you are wearing the all important Prefects badge. Somehow I had a feeling you would become one," Bea commented.

"Oh I spoke with McGonagall on the way up and she asked me to let you know that she gave you the wrong password. Wiggleworth was supposed to be the next password after this one. The real password is Flintishot."

"Are you sure Miss Potter?"

"Yes I am honest Bea."

"OK Amy," Bea said as she opened the door.

_"I can't believe she fell for it_. Oh well time to hit the shower."

Amy then headed out of Gryffindor and over to the prefects bathroom after she gathered her stuff from her trunk.

"Whoa this room is something else. I bet the swimming pools Muggles use for the Olympic Games is smaller then the bath tub in here."

She immediately turned on a few of the taps such that she had a nice aromatic bath. As she opened a nice scarlet tap she saw Myrtle exit.

"Hi Amy. Taking advantage of the privileges of being a prefect huh. This is one of the best bathrooms in the entire castle."

"I can imagine just by the size of it."

"I'm surprised you didn't come here over the summer."

"I was busy the entire summer working."

"Where were you working?"

"Diagon alley at Quality Quidditch Supplies. It was certainly enjoyable. Of course I didn't get a lot of opportunities to visit the other shops except on my days off only those were study days."

Amy then took the time to really get covered in the lather. She stayed among the lather for a good half hour. She then put her dress robes on since she tended to prefer those for the start of term feasts. Upon her return to Gryffindor Tower she began to decorate the common room for the arrival of the first years. She even put a sign up that said no Slytherins allowed as a good reference to the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Amy was just putting a streamer of scarlet and gold up when she heard a slight pounding on the Portrait hole. She opened it to admit Harry.

"Hi dad."

"What did you do change the password on us?"

"Maybe," Amy said.

"Your grandfather would have really enjoyed that one. The common room looks pretty good."

"Ready for the feast dad?"

"I was except a situation came up and I have to go to Norfolk. The Minister himself asked me to go."

"Oh, will you be back in time for classes tomorrow?"

"I hope to but there is no way of knowing."

"Well good luck dad," Amy said.

They both headed for the Entrance Hall. Amy for a bit of a late lunch and Harry so he could go to the gates and get far enough beyond the barriers so as to Apparate. Most of the professors were on hand in the Great Hall when she entered.

"Where are Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick?"

"Snape is taking a leave of Absence and won't be back until after Christmas. Flitwick retired and Professor Spelita hasn't arrived yet. Come to think of it Professor Erlenmeyer isn't here either," Hermione told her. "Amy, just so you know with your father having to leave suddenly I will be handling the duties usually handled by the deputy head as far as the sorting goes."

Amy was just leaving the Entrance Hall after her lunch when a tall imposing man walked in. His skin was extremely dark and he had on Scarlet Robes. With him was a younger girl in normal black robes.

"Leslie, why you felt you had to come up to school with me I don't know. You won't even be sorted until tonight most likely."

"It will give me a chance to find my way around. I don't want to end up completely lost when classes start."

"You won't get lost Leslie just stick close to one of your classmates until you learn where everything is."

He then spotted Amy.

"Excuse me miss but could you tell me where I can find Professor Potter." The man said.

"He was called away on Ministry Business and won't be here tonight."

"I'm Professor Stan Erlenmeyer."

"Oh glad to meet you Professor. I'm Amy Potter the deputy headmaster's daughter."

"Glad to meet you Miss Potter. You're in Gryffindor I see," He said as he indicated the crest on her Dress Robes.

"That I am."

"I'm Leslie, his daughter."

"I figured that out. If you want I could show you around a little bit," Amy inquired.

"Not a bad idea Leslie." Prof. Erlenmeyer said.

Just then McGonagall walked out.

"Professor Erlenmeyer I assume."

"Yes I am the Highly Esteemed Potion Maker Stan Erlenmeyer. Finest Potion Maker in the 48 Contiguous United States."

"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall the Headmistress."

"I'll see you at the feast Professor," Amy said.

"You been here long?" Leslie inquired as they headed off.

"I'm a fifth year but I spent most of last year at the Tokyo School of Magic as part of an exchange program. You're from the States I assume?"

"Yeah Lexington Kentucky. I was attending the Farwood Institute. Then my dad was asked to teach here for a semester so I decided to transfer here. My dad is only supposed to be here until Christmas but I'll be here until the year ends in June. After that I'll either stay here for my last three years or return to Farwood."

"Fourth year I take it?"

"Yeah I am actually." Leslie admitted.

"You play Quidditch at all?"

"No I don't. You?"

"Keeper, In fact I just became captain of the Gryffindor Team."

"If we are supposed to wear Black Robes why are you wearing Blue Robes?"

"Oh these they're a pair of Dress Robes my Uncle George's girlfriend made up for me. Technically I should be in Black Robes but I kind of prefer to wear dress robes for feasts. Part of it is probably the fact that my dad is the deputy headmaster."

"I find it weird just knowing my dad will be teaching me this semester. I bet you get off easily with things."

"Well I try to stay out of trouble so as not to make it awkward for the professors. The closest I've ever come was one time when my cousins and I were leaving early for Easter Break and Professor Snape caught us at the gate. Thing is we ended up using the fireplace in his office to slip out of here."

"How mad was your dad over it?"

"He had already given my cousins and me permission to leave early."

Before they knew it the time had come to head for the feast. Hermione was waiting at the door when they reached the Entrance Hall. Next thing they knew Hagrid's knock reverberated through the door.

"What on Earth," Leslie said.

"The first years have arrived," Amy said.

"The first years Professor Finch-Fletchley."

"Thank you Hagrid," Hermione said before she began her opening speech. She then led the first years into the waiting area. Amy meanwhile went into the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor Table. Hermione waved her up to the Staff Table.

"Amy, when everything is ready if you wouldn't mind I'll let you fetch the first years."

"Ok professor," Amy agreed.

Fairly soon the time had come. Amy went into the Waiting area.

"Ok Everyone we will now be proceeding into the Great Hall where you will be sorted in front of the school. I don't know what rumors you might have heard about the sorting but it is painless. She saw Rebecca off to one side.

"Nervous Rebecca?" Amy inquired as she led the First Years into the Hall.

"Maybe a little bit."

The Sorting Hat then went into its song as Amy sat back down.

"Samantha Ankley."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Alexander Beauford."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Malily Black"

GRYFFINDOR

"Thomas Black"

SLYTHERIN

"Consuela Casamia."

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Elizabeth Conner."

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"So Amy, how many of your cousins are starting this year?" Julie wondered.

"Unless I have ones I don't know about I don't think I have any cousins starting this year."

Fairly soon they were into the later letters.

"Samantha Vanwicken."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Rebecca Warnorson."

Amy kept her eyes on her little friend since she considered the young girl to be a friend.

"You are certainly nervous Amy," Hillary noticed.

"Well I think of her as a," Amy started to say when suddenly she heard the sorting hat yell out

"GRYFFINDOR."

Rebecca then walked over by Amy.

"Well sometimes the Sorting Hat finds things you don't realize you have," Amy joked as Rebecca continued on.

"Where did you meet that one girl as it is?" Hillary wondered.

"Work."

"Work, what do you mean work?" Geoff wondered.

"I worked at Quality Quidditch Supplies over the summer."

As they were saying this Leslie was headed for the Hufflepuff Table.

"OK Everyone time for the start of term announcements. First off you probably noticed a few new faces. Professor Flitwick our long time Charms Professor had decided to retire so we have a New Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw Professor Spelita who unfortunately hasn't arrived yet. Also Professor Snape is on a leave of Absence until after Christmas and his replacement is our Visiting Professor of Potions Professor Stan Erlenmeyer. Some of you are probably wondering where Professor Potter is. He was called away this afternoon and hopefully will be back in time for classes tomorrow. Just so everyone knows the Forbidden Forest is known as the Forbidden Forest for a reason. Also at the request of the caretaker No Magic is to be used in the Corridors."

The feast seemed to go on for a while. Finally it was time to lead everyone to the Dormitory. Amy led the way with Rebecca keeping close behind her. Eventually they were outside the Portrait hole.

"This Portrait is a very important Portrait. After all behind this Portrait is the Gryffindor Common Room. I ask that you not give the password to your friends in other houses. Also the password changes periodically. Right now the password is Flintishot."

Bea didn't move.

"Nice try Amy but I took the time to check with McGonagall."

"Fine Bea Wiggleworth."

A loud whoop was heard from some of the older students when they figured out what Amy had tried to change the password to.

Amy then led everyone inside. They certainly enjoyed the decorations along the Walls.

"You must have worked a long time on it."

"Not too long really Dan," Amy said. "I spent the afternoon showing Professor Erlenmeyer's daughter around."

Amy was just getting into her Sleepwear when there was a knock on the door. Erica got up to answer it.

"You might want to consider getting some sleep," Erica told Rebecca.

"Here is the thing my trunk is missing," Rebecca said.

"How could your trunk turn up missing?" Amy wondered as she shifted into prefect mode.

"I don't know I know I had it with me in King's Cross Station this morning only it wasn't in the first years dorm room when I went up there."

"This is unbelievable," Amy said. "I've never heard of this happening."

She then grabbed some powder from a crock on the mantle of the Fireplace in the Room.

"Dan York?"

"Yeah Amy?"

"I have a student in my room with a missing trunk you ever hear of anything like this happening."

"No I haven't. What year is the student in?"

"She is a first year," Amy said.

"Any idea if your dad is back yet?"

"No I don't?"

"He would be the first person I would think of to check with. Beyond that all I can think of is see if by chance McGonagall is still awake."

"I'll check my dad's rooms and if he isn't there I'll see if I can find McGonagall."

"What would your dad have to do with my problem?"

"Two things Rebecca. A he is our head of house. B he is the Deputy Headmaster."

"Oh," Rebecca said.

Amy then led Rebecca downstairs and into the Hall she was soon outside of her dad's quarters.

"Moony Padfoot and Prongs."

The Door opened and Amy and Rebecca headed in.

"Wait here," Amy suggested.

"Amy, are we even supposed to be in here. This is a professor's private room after all?"

"My dad gave my cousins and me permission to hang in his quarters outside of class and I gave you permission to enter."

"Still what if we get caught?"

Amy checked the room but didn't see any evidence her dad was back.

"Let's go," Amy said. She then led the way to McGonagall's quarters.

"It's pretty late Miss Potter."

"Sorry Professor McGonagall but Miss Warnorson has a problem and it has to be dealt with."

"What is your problem Miss Warnorson?'

"My trunk is missing. The minute I noticed it hadn't reached my room I went in search of Amy since I knew she was a prefect. She checked with someone and then we checked to see if her dad was back. After that we came here. All my stuff was in it including an autographed set of Hogwarts Guides."

"I will get right to work on this one Miss Warnorson. I can't imagine how something like that could have happened. I will let your professors know tomorrow so you won't lose points over something you had no control over. Oh speaking of which Amy here are the Schedule sheets for the Gryffindors. In the morning at breakfast make sure they get distributed. Your father will be away for a couple days. He already arranged for Remus Lupin to cover for him."

"Thankfully it isn't a full Moon," Amy commented.

"Agreed Miss Potter."

They then went back to the Common Room. Amy then located her Schedule in the Stack.

"Well I'll be outside tomorrow morning and inside in the Afternoon."

"What about me?" Rebecca wondered.

"Let's me see," Amy said as she searched for the Schedule Sheet for Rebecca. "Tomorrow morning you have History and Charms, Tomorrow Afternoon Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration. Tuesday you have Double Defense in the Mornings and your afternoons everything except potions."

"Why couldn't they give me fun classes like you have?" Rebecca wondered noticing her electives.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Politics are third year and above classes but you might be able to take Japanese it's a fun class."

The two girls then went to bed. The next Morning Amy headed for the Great Hall right after she took a shower in the girls bathroom in the tower.

"Morning Professor Lupin!" Amy said as she started to distribute the schedule sheets to the Gryffindors.

"Morning Amy. You in my classes today?"

"No I have Defense Tomorrow."

Rebecca came in looking a little interesting.

"I had to borrow clothes from my roommates due to lacking something as important as my trunk. Of course I'll probably flunk my classes being without my books and so forth," Rebecca said as McGonagall walked up to her.

"Miss Warnorson, Your Trunk was found smashed to bits on the train."

"Ugh was anything salvageable?"

"We don't know yet. You will be given Special permission to go into the village today to see what can be salvaged. Don't worry about missing classes today since I excused you so you could go into the village"

"I don't know where the village is Professor."

"I'll escort her to Hogsmeade Professor," Amy said.

"That is thoughtful of you Miss Potter. I'd like to have an adult on hand though in case of trouble."

"I'd go along except I have classes," Remus said.

"Remus, where would someone find Padfoot?" Amy wondered.

"He is with your father in Norfolk," Remus responded.

"Knuts," Amy said. She then had an idea. After Breakfast they went back to Gryffindor where Amy called her mom on the Fireplace.

After their first Class Rebecca met up with Amy outside of Hagrid's and they went into Hogsmeade. Ginny was waiting for them at the Station. The Stationmaster was also on hand.

"It's really weird that this even happened." The Station Master said.

Rebecca started to sort through the rubble that had been her trunk. Her Hogwarts Guides were salvageable but her other books were too coated in ink to be spared due to the fact that every bottle she had packed was smashed. Also a lot of her clothes including Robes were shredded and torn.

"Well I have some books to use but I will definitely need to get a new supply of ink Also my parchment is a mess. I probably should get some fresh parchment."

"I'll go through your parchment Rebecca and see what can be used and what can't be used," Ginny volunteered.

Rebecca meanwhile was going through her other things.

"Well these are useless," She said showing the small bits of glass that used to be a set of phials. She also saw that her telescope was bent out of shape.

"My 90 Galleon Telescope useless."

"_Reparo_," Ginny said and the Telescope was quickly restored to normal.

"Thanks Mrs. Potter."

"Well it looked repairable to me," Ginny said.

Her scales also had survived the damage. The very last thing she found was her wand.

"Thank goodness this survived," Rebecca said.

"Well what basically needs replacing?" The Station Master wondered.

"Some of my books, clothes, writing equipment."

"I think I can help you with books at least some of them," Amy said.

"I made a list of books that my roommates had so that will help."

Due to it almost being lunchtime they headed for The Potter home to have lunch. Afterwards they went up to Amy's Room where Amy went through her book shelves to see what she had on hand to loan Rebecca. She also looked through her old School Robes to see if she had any that would fit her friend.

"Well what's next?" Rebecca wondered

"Go to the Stationary store and get you some new ink and so forth. After that we will return to School. You will need to replace your cloak and hat but we can do that later. Besides My family has a special discount at Sadia's Dress and Formal Wear in Diagon Alley."

"How did that happen?"

"One of my uncles is dating the owner."

They soon arrived back at School with what they could salvage or otherwise supply Rebecca with. They took the stuff to the Tower and Amy then headed for Transfiguration using her Eagle Form.

"As you all noticed our resident Animagus has decided to grace us with her presence," Hermione commented.

"I was on school business professor helping out that girl whose trunk had gotten smashed."

"I know but I didn't expect you to show up for class today," Hermione said.

"Well we postponed a Diagon Alley run for a different day. Some of her stuff has to be replaced but it can wait."

"You basically took her under your wing huh," Shiki commented. "Kind of like you did third year with Hitari Translet huh."

"Well she needed help and I was willing to provide it."

After Class Amy, Shiki, and Emily went to Amy's dad's quarters, shortly after that Elly and Abigale arrived.

"Myrtle told us to come here," Abigale said.

As they were hanging out Tammie, Arthur and Rubeus showed up. Joshua showed up last and he happened to have Leslie Erlenmeyer with him.

"I invited her to come along," Joshua said.

"This room is at least cozy compared to my dad's room down in the dungeons," Leslie commented. "As it is he won't let me hang out in them?"

"Different professors have different feelings about their space. My dad let's us hang in his room. Besides with Joshua being in Hufflepuff and Rubeus in Ravenclaw it gives us a chance to hang out as a family."

The gang basically hung out and at six Dobby brought a nice meal up. Around eight Amy was studying for her classes when she saw a black dog make an appearance.

"Hi Padfoot," Amy greeted him.

"I'm not surprised that so many are here," a voice said. Everyone looked up at the Figure who was just closing the door.

"Hi dad," Amy said.

"Friday after lunch you and Rebecca will go into Diagon Alley and finish replacing her stuff. That way neither of you will miss additional classes."

The party broke up at that point.

"Where have you been hiding?" Rebecca asked as Amy entered the Common Room.

"My dad's quarters with my cousins. Friday after Lunch meet me in the Entrance Hall."

"A Professor told me. It wasn't one I knew. Tall Dark messy hair glasses."

"That was my dad."

The next day Amy worked her way through classes. When she arrived in Potions She saw Professor Erlenmeyer was all set.

"Ah yes Fifth Year Gryffindor and Slytherin. From what other classes have told me you all use the Hogwarts Guide maybe once or twice a year if at all. Well I'm going to use it a little more often this semester probably once a week. AS you all are probably aware I will be here only for this First part of the year and after Christmas your regular professor will be back."

The Gryffindors were silent but you could hear boos and other taunts from the Slytherins. Amy made a mental note of who from Slytherin was Taunting and booing the Professor so she could make sure points were taken away. At the end of class Amy spoke up.

"I know Professor Erlenmeyer was trying to ignore certain students but Taunting Professors is against School Rules so I'm exercising my powers as a prefect and taking ten points per guilty student from Slytherin."

"Thank you Miss Potter for assisting in the enforcement of the School Rules."

Soon as Class was over Amy went to see her dad.

"Hi Amy how are classes going?"

"Well in Potions the Slytherins were taunting Professor Erlenmeyer."

"I see. How many points did he take?"

"He didn't but I made note of who was doing it and took ten points from each of them."

"You wanted to make sure they didn't get away with it huh."

"Well there is no reason they should."

"I'll make note of it."

"Well we better get to Dinner I guess."

"6:30 my apartment, You, Shiki, your cousins, and your latest protégé."

"Ok dad."

Amy then headed toward the Tower. She saw Rebecca leaving Transfiguration.

"Rebecca, Dinner my dad's apartment 6:30."

"Gotcha."

At 6:30 the Gryffindor Contingent arrived in mass. Rubeus and Joshua were shortly behind them. Leslie looked to be with Joshua.

"Miss Erlenmeyer," Harry greeted her.

"Evening Professor. Joshua sort of invited me."

"Well you know. After all Amy brought Rebecca so why can't Leslie come as well?"

"Actually Josh Rebecca was invited. Dad told me 6:30 here Me, Shiki, my cousins and my latest protégé."

"You could almost say Josh has a girlfriend," Abigale teased.

"Shut up Abby she is not my girlfriend. She is simply a friend who is a girl. Sort of like how things are between you and Raynor Vasman."

"Not really Josh since Ray and I have actually gone on dates."

"Your family is something else. I did owl my mom about how helpful you've been towards me Amy."

"You will find that my family has its true members and extended members. The extended is people like Abby and Josh, This one Merchant in Diagon Alley Sadia and her two daughters, my boyfriend Marcus, and probably Rebecca to an extent."

"What privileges go with membership in that club?"

"Well Extended members are added to my Grandma Weasley's sweater list and also get to spend Christmas at the Burrow with the family."

"Of course Abby and I tend to stay here After all we are from Professor Potter's side of the family."

"What about Marcus?"

"Depends on how things are with his family," Amy replied.

Dobby and Cronk arrived right then to set up the feast. Everyone had a good Meal.

"Well I'm heading for bed," Rebecca said when they got back about Nine thirty.

"I have Astronomy Tonight," Amy said.

"Ugh," Rebecca commented. "I have it tomorrow night."

Friday Amy was just leaving Double Politics when Rebecca nailed her.

"Amy, you want to go into Diagon Alley now instead of waiting until after lunch?"

"WE could," Amy said.

They Slipped off and Headed for the gates. Soon they were In Hogsmeade. Amy decided to use the Fireplace at the Train Station. They came out in the Leaky Cauldron.

"We better be careful The Ministry Law Enforcement Squad patrols the Alley."

"This could be bad."

"We'll manage," Amy assured her.

They took the time for lunch there. After going through the gate they headed for Sadia's Shop. Molly happened to be in there.

"Hello Amy. What brings you here I'd think you would be in school?"

"We have permission Grandma. Rebecca here lost a lot of her things and we came here to replace them. Her robes and other clothing were amongst the things she lost," Amy said before Telling Molly and Sadia the entire story. Sadia immediately went to work within an hour Rebecca had a weeks worth of School Robes and Two sets of Dress Robes.

"How much are we talking Miss Archer since I haven't been to the vault yet?"

"Weasley Discount Rebecca," Sadia responded.

They then headed for the Apothecary so she could get some new phials and she also picked up a Healthy supply of various potions ingredients. Their next stop was Flourish and Blotts to finish replacing her books.

After they got done they went to a clothing shop so she could replace what clothes Sadia couldn't provide like socks and other things. They were just arriving back at the Leaky Cauldron when Molly walked up.

"I was starting work on my sweaters for this year and something told me to make one like this," Molly said holding a very nice Pale Yellow with Maroon trimmed sweater up. She held it against Rebecca.

"It does look like it would go wonderfully with you."

Rebecca decided to try it on. It even fit nicely.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Rebecca said.

They then headed for the Fireplace.

"Hagrid's Hut," Amy said. Rebecca followed her and they came out right in the Gamekeepers Cottage at Hogwarts.

"Blimey girls don't scare me like that," Hagrid said.

"Sorry Hagrid but we were out shopping and since it was almost time for Tea I decided to come straight here."

"Did you get everything?"

"I think so," Rebecca said.

Right then the rest of the gang including Harry showed up.

"I'm surprised you didn't make a weekend out of it."

"WE didn't need the entire weekend," Rebecca responded.

"How much time was spent at the joke shop?"

"The only family we saw was Grandma and Sadia. We didn't even take the time to stop and see Florean."

"Rebecca, our grandmother makes sweaters just like the one you have on," Tammie commented.

"I know in fact she had made this one," Rebecca said.

"Arthur, what's the record for a person being made an honorary Weasley?" Rubeus wondered.

"Let's see six days I think," Arthur responded. "In other words my dear cousin I think Rebecca holds the record."

During all this Rebecca had taken the time to try a few spells.

"Joshua, where is Leslie?"

"She is either in the Common Room or talking to her dad. She didn't feel like coming here."

"Oh."

As they were heading for dinner Rebecca signaled for Amy to wait up.

"Something up Rebecca?"

"Flying Lessons started yesterday and I could use some additional pointers."

"I'll help you out this weekend for a bit."

"Great," Rebecca said.

The next morning they met up in the common room after breakfast. Amy had her brooms in her hand.

"Looks like you are well prepared."

"Yeah I am," Amy said.

They went out onto the lawn between the castle and Hagrid's hut.

"So what model are we working with?"

"Well you have your choice of one battle worn Thunderstick or a Quasar."

"Whoa, you managed to get your hands on a Quasar. You yourself told me how expensive they are."

Madame Conway was watching the whole thing.

"How fast are they?"

"The Thunderstick is a little bit faster but I've had mine since I was Twelve."

"I'll give the Thunderstick a try."

"Grooming her to replace Blackwell and Vernon Amy?" Madame Conway wondered.

"I had requested a few additional pointers. After all I didn't do all that hot the other day," Rebecca admitted. "Being a half blood I mainly attended Muggle Schools and was only in the wizarding world periodically so I have very little broom experience."

"Maybe I should do a little extra work myself on things." Madame Conway said. She then went through the basic lesson with her on mounting and take-off. For that she had grabbed a Firebolt 5 from the shed. Amy had watched her work and managed to come up with a few pointers. After a bit Madame Conway had slipped into her office and grabbed the old Quidditch set and released a Bludger along with the Quaffle. Amy had managed to block the Quaffle but the best she could do was yell out whenever the Bludger got close.

"What was up with that one ball? It could have gotten us killed?" Rebecca wondered.

"If I'd known that she was going to release a Bludger I would have grabbed a couple of bats so we could send it off course. Trust me they can make a game of Quidditch really interesting."

"I bet how one can throw that one ball around while avoiding the blasted Bludger is beyond me."

"Here is the thing. During a game of Quidditch you have two Bludgers to avoid. Also only three players routinely are throwing the Quaffle which is the big ball. Those three are the chasers. The keeper has to Block the goal keep the other team from scoring. Two Beaters are in charge of keeping the Bludgers away from your team and close in to the other team. A few years ago The Team captain Josh Arnold and his counterpart loved to use a move known as a Doppler Defense on the other team and one time it caused the other teams Seeker to end up with a nasty concussion in fact he spent a couple months in a coma. The other team ended up Forfeiting since one of the Beaters was related to their seeker."

"Not good. Who was it against Slytherin?"

"No we tied against Slytherin that year it was against Hufflepuff."

Amy then finished explaining all the rules of Quidditch. They then made arrangements to fly a little each weekend. Amy was doing some research a short time later when she felt a couple hands go over her eyes. She couldn't resist taking a very slight nibble on one finger that had gotten too close to her mouth.

"Bloody Hell." A voice said in response to her little maneuver.

"Hi Marcus," Amy said when she turned around.

"Did you have to take a bite out of me?"

"You should have made sure you didn't have any fingers too close to my mouth."

"Sorry about that. How are you doing this year so far?"

"Well so far I've had some super hard classes to deal with plus one of my first year's had her trunk smashed to bits so she had to replace a lot of her belongings. I have a Quidditch Meeting on Monday in Madame Conway's room. That should prove interesting."

"It probably will. I see responsibility has taken its toll on Hogwarts resident Prank Mistress."

"Marcus, I what pulled two major pranks in my career. Charming Peeves not counting of course."

"That one you pulled your second year was certainly brilliant. Better then your attempt to change the aroma of the Potions Classroom."

"I succeeded in changing the aroma but I ended up getting the majority of it."

"Well those things happen."

"I just wish this year wasn't going to be so busy. I have the OWLS to prepare for and you have the NEWTS. Plus we both have Quidditch to worry about."

"I know, I was really hoping this year would be fairly pivotal being our last year until after you graduate."

"It probably will be Marcus but we will have to see what happens. I have a feeling this year will prove pivotal in that it will test how time can affect our relationship. It certainly passed the test of distance when I was in Tokyo and you were here."

"I know," Marcus said. "Then summer time we never see each other unless it's in Diagon Alley."

"I was there most days and I never saw you once. Of course you could have been there on a day I wasn't."

"Who were you out flying with earlier?"

"One of the First years wanted a few pointers so I gave her some. Of course Madame Conway had made it interesting by releasing a Bludger on us."

Amy spent most of the weekend on her homework. Monday Afternoon she walked into Transfiguration.

"Amy, have you started to prepare for the OWLS yet?"

"Maybe a little bit Professor."

"They are coming up in June after all."

"Talk about nutters it's the second week of school after all."

"Who knows maybe we will be lucky and She will end up taking another leave before the end of the year."

"The next person to say anything unkind about me will loose Gryffindor Twenty Five points," Hermione called out. "I'll have you all know I take the OWL's very seriously."

Amy's mind was on what they had covered in Transfiguration as she headed for Madame Conway's living quarters that evening. On one wall was a Board that had various Match Ups on it. The match-ups were G/S R/H R/S R/G H/S H/G Amy noticed that the dates hadn't been written down for the matches.

"Ah Amy you have arrived I see."

"That I have Madame Conway. Why aren't the dates for the matches down yet?"

"We will cover that during the meeting Miss Potter."

Fairly soon Marcus, Blackie Endicott, and Keiko Mayumi with Sarah Demenkus along arrived.

"OK Everyone let me first figure out who represents each house."

"I'm Amy Potter My dad is the Assistant Headmaster and I represent Gryffindor."

"I'm Marcus Flint Jr. I'm the Slytherin Captain and Keeper as Amy is the Keeper for her team."

"I'm Blackie Endicott the Hufflepuff Captain and I play Seeker."

"I'm Keiko Mayumi the Ravenclaw Co-Captain my position is Chaser."

"I'm Sarah Demenkus the other co-captain for Ravenclaw and I'm also a chaser."

"All we need now is a good beater," Blackie commented.

"OK First off we need to figure out the Schedule for the year. Keiko could you or Sarah explains why Ravenclaw has two captains."

"Well it's due to Keiko being a seventh year and she wanted to be captain but she didn't feel it was fair to the team with her being a seventh year so we chose a co-captain who likely would be around for a bit," Sarah explained.

"I see," Madame Conway said. "OK If the Captains for Gryffindor and Slytherin could get together and decide when to hold your match we can get started.

"Well this should prove interesting we get to decide when the first match of the year will be," Amy said.

"If Gryffindor/Slytherin is the first match of the Season then it will be a very compact season since I was thinking as a change of pace to postpone the match between our two houses until June," Marcus told her.

"When in June?" Amy wondered.

"How about the 14th?"

"Sounds workable. SO basically we would be closing the season instead of opening it."

"Looks that way," Marcus said.

"Well have you made a decision?"

"Yes we have Madame Conway we decided to schedule the Gryffindor Slytherin Match for June 14th," Amy reported.

"I see," She said. "OK Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff your next."

The debate took a while but they chose March 22nd.

"Hufflepuff Gryffindor."

"This will be interesting Traditionally Gryffindor plays Slytherin first."

"Well Marcus and I decided to break with Tradition. So what do you think October or April?"

"Not April," Blackie said.

"October then I take it."

"Sounds fair enough. Now for a date."

"Your choice I chose the possible months?"

"The Twelfth maybe."

"Sounds like a deal Blackie," Amy said. "Gryffindor Hufflepuff October 12th."

"Knuts," Sarah exclaimed. "I was hoping to snag Gryffindor as an opening Match."

"Ravenclaw, Slytherin."

In the end Ravenclaw Slytherin ended up December 14th.

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw?"

"April and May are our only options?"

"The Thing with April is you have the Easter Holidays in there and it makes scheduling a challenge," Keiko pointed out.

"Easter Holidays start the 11th with the Train leaving at 10 from Hogsmeade Station. What if we scheduled it for the Fifth that way it would be a good way to get everyone in the Spirit for the Coming week," Amy said.

"The one thing I don't like about April is Ravenclaw has Matches already in December and March with no matches schedulable in January and February so that would mean Ravenclaw would have three matches in a row," Sarah pointed out. "Blackie, you and Marcus want to join us."

"Sure, Sarah," Blackie said as He and Marcus walked over.

After a bit the October 12th was changed so Gryffindor played Ravenclaw, December 12th became Hufflepuff Slytherin, March 22nd Gryffindor Hufflepuff. April 5th ended up Ravenclaw Slytherin, May 17th was when Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would play and Gryffindor Slytherin still closed things out.

"That was not how I had expected to do it," Madame Conway said after everyone had broken from the mass huddle.

"Well we were trying to work it so a particular house wasn't playing three matches in a row. Therefore it basically required us to Huddle and negotiate a little. Also one house could have ended up with a long delay between matches," Amy told them.

"OK Tryouts, Who needs to replace what players. Gryffindor."

"We need two Chasers."

"Slytherin."

"WE need one Beater, a Chaser, and a new Seeker."

"Ravenclaw."

"Right now all we need is a new Keeper."

Hufflepuff."

"WE definitely need a new Beater but I'm not sure what else at this time we need. I'll have to get back to you."

"OK Tryouts for Gryffindor will be Saturday at 1PM on the Pitch. Slytherin Sunday started at 10am. Ravenclaw, if you think you can squeeze it in plan on starting at maybe 6PM the same Saturday as Gryffindor. Hufflepuff I'll get you scheduled soon as I know what your needs are."

"What is the situation with First year eligibility this year?" Blackie wondered.

"Same as every year Blackie. Unless they are really exceptional they are not allowed on the team," Madame Conway responded.

"We all know Amy played as a first year."

"She was exceptional though."

Amy after the meeting went right to the Common Room where she snagged Theo, Anna, Davis, and Julie.

"So what's up Amy?" Anna wondered.

"I just got back from a meeting to get everything scheduled for the Quidditch season. Tryouts are Saturday at 1PM for new players. Our first match is October 12th against Ravenclaw."

"When will we be playing Slytherin?"

"June as the season closer. Marcus and I decided that prior to a massive group huddle that the other captains and I underwent to fine tune the schedule."

"Why did the schedule need fine tuning?"

"Two Scenarios could have occurred since at the time we were scheduled to play Hufflepuff first and Ravenclaw would have been playing Slytherin in December, Hufflepuff in March and either us in April or May and if they had played us in April it would have meant they would have Three matches in a row and if they had played us in May it would have meant a huge gap between games which I didn't really want."

"In other words the whole process was one big madhouse. Remind me never to accept the role of Team Captain," Anna commented.

"Who knows you might get out of it. Depends on what happens," Amy said. "Technically Davis should be Captain but Madame Conway appointed me."

"I didn't want the position that's why Amy."

Amy then headed for bed knowing she had History the next morning. 


End file.
